No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exist, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. Spain and Portugal conquered Africa and Australia instead of Latin America, so that regions are more developed, and became independent in the early 1800s. News *Game will restart, if we have at least 6 5 players. SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *The game starts, but we accept new players anytime :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *The score system is reworked, please READ THE NEW RULES! History page is added with some new information about the pre-game events of this ATL. SuperGalaxy (talk) 17:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Questions Any questions can be submitted here. Rules *One turn per day. One turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1836 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Point system **Every country and colony has industry, agriculture, military, infrastructure,and technology points on a scale of one to ten, where ten is the best. **The army and navy of every countries is monitored. **Wars will lower your points if they're happening on your territory. **You gain points slowly, but the gaining can be boosted by your decisions. *Wars **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. **The algorythm will calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ***''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ***''Technology level: ''The player with more technology points gains +1 point. ***''Infrastructure level: ''The player with more infrastructure points gains +1 point. ***''Agriculture level: The side with higher agricultural level gains +1 point. ***''Industrial level: The player with more industrial points gains +1 point. ***''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage of the battlefield gains +1 point. ***''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ***''Supports: ''The player who is supported by a foreign country with higher agricultural level will gain +1 point. ***''Luck: ''A random number will be generated with random.org **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players everytime. *Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. *Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. *I'm the only map maker. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, sphere of influences, vassals, etc.) **Dotted lines in the sea means a naval blockade. Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *The North German Confederation was established in 1834. *The Balkan nations declared their independence earlier. Bosnia was conquered by Austria. *Because of the missing Americas, the Arctic ice cape is much smaller, making the oil of the Arctic Sea easy to mine. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! List of nations Europe *Great Britain SuperGalaxy (talk) *Sweden *Denmark *Spain-Local (talk) *Portugal *France:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *Belgium *Netherlands *Luxembourg *Baden *Wrüttenberg *Bavaria *Switzerland *North German Federation *Italy The Time Changer(talk) *Papal States *Naples *Austria *Serbia *Greece *Bulgaria *Romania Potato (talk) *Moldavia *Monaco Africa *Maurithania *Guinea *Eastern Sahara *Azawad *Congo *South African Union Asia *Ottoman Empire *Persia *Afghanistan *Tibet *China *Mongolia *Japan -Kogasa *Vietnam *Siam Oceania *Indonesia *Australia Game 1841 Mod events #Ethiopia and Egypt rise up against the Ottoman rule. #The united Kingdom of Italy is internationally recognized. #Vietnam signs a peace treaty with siam, giving up some of its northern territories. A dictator takes the rule of the country. #Siam offers and alliance to Japan. #Austria, Württenberg, Baden and Bavaria form the South German Federation. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan happily accepts Siam's offer of alliance. *'Spain:' Troops are sent into the mountains of Spanish Pakistan. The guadaña de los hombres is used to great effect. The Rebels are eradicated. Another 10 Privateer-Class ships are secretly launched to prey on the spice trade in the Great Ocean (Atlantic/Pacific). Due to this development the Spanish Government now has £100 million in the Treasury. *'Great Britain: The new units of army are sent against the USI (United States of India). Because of the new problems the Conference of London is disbanded, leaving the questions about the Italian territories of Austria unsolved. The fleet is sent to blockade the coastline of India. Srí Lanka is occupied to defend it from the Indians. An alliance is offered to the Portuguese to fight together against the rebels. A new railroad is started to build across British Africa. *'''Italy: With Austrians with control of the the remaint italian lands, the king proposed a alliance with the North German Confederation, with the secret intension of the cofederation annexating the remaint german states other than Austria, while Italy gets the after WWI borders with Austria. The crownation of Vittorio Emanuelle as king of Italy will be a majestic cerimony, with all the european monarchs being invited, being allowed to bring their own personal guard. The railway keeps constructing, with Turin and Genoa almost connected. The parliament approved the Union act, that officialy joins the Two Sicilies kingdom and proclames Vittorio Emanuelle as king of Italy without doubt. The war damages are under repair and the goverment created the special repair fund, that empreending citizens can loan some money to remake their houses and business, granting money to the goverment and speeding rebuilding process. The goverment is secretly trying to negociate a possible colonization of Egypt with the rebels if Italy helps they get independence from the Ottoman Empire. **'North German D: '''We accept your offer. If we defeated the South Germans, I would annex Bohemia, and we should make a sattellite Hungary. **'Egyptian D: We would likely accept your supports. 1842 Mod events #Hearing about the independence movements of Egypt, ethiopia and India, Libya, Tunis and Morocco rise up against the Spanish rule. However, the rebels in Pakistan finally lay down their arms. #Inflation starts growing in Spain because of the lots of amassed money. #Russia starts supporting the Indian rebels. #Underground independence movements start in Hungary with the support of the North Germans. #Lots of foreign investors start enterprises in Italy. The Italians don't like them, because their goods are better and cheaper than the Italian ones. The capitalists ask the government to do something against them. Player events *'''Spain: Troops are sent into the rebel countries, armed with the GDLH. The rebels are again almost instantly driven from the cities, but now they are far harder to root out of the Countryside than the Pakistani Rebels. Careful manipulation of the Treasury gets the inflation rate to the golden zone; 2-4%. SECRET The Privateer fleet is recalled to stop flooding the economic market, but the two fastest ships are redeployed in the Great Ocean and Mediterranean. A fleet of oilers is sent north to mine the oil in the Arctic Ocean. They are guarded by several spanish Warships. The Fleet goes far out into the Great Ocean so they don't appear like an Invasion fleet, as they aren't an Invasion fleet and would struggle to defend themselves as they are to slow with the oilers. The warships would make any attack on the Fleet hugely costly for the agressor. The Fleet will arrive by next turn. I think we didn't discover oil mining yet. SuperGalaxy (talk) 12:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italy:' The italian navy starts blocking the South German Confederation coast, while the army advances in etnic Italian lands heading to Venice, calling the North German Confederation to help against the South German Confederation, dividing their forces in two fronts. The goverment sent to Egypt some low officers of the army to train the egyptcian rebels against the Ottoman opressiors, together with some supplies. The parliament approved a new law, that raises the taxes in enterprises of foreign owners and factories, what makes italian products cheaper. Italian railway reaches Milan and Genoa, while the trails now head to Florence. Several industries start oppening in Milan, Turin and some now at Florence, since the railway construction. The first train start moving between Turin and Milan, exciting most of the italian capitalists with the better way of transporting goods. The Special repair fund start increasing agricultural activity in south Italy, with several grape plantations, while increase industries at the north, that is producing Wine with the italian grapes. *'Romania: '''Continues modernization and the invasion of Bulgaria. *'Great Brtiain: The attacks are continued against the Indians. We proclaim our neutrality in the Italian-South German War, but 50 ships are sent to Malta to secure the maritime trade routes from the possible naval war. The railroad building project in Africa is continued, and the police is strenghetened in the colonies to prevent the rebellions. We offer our help to Spain against the Arab rebels, if he helps us against the United States of India. **'''Spanish D: We appreciate the offer of help, and will sell you the joint rights (with us) to produce Gatling Guns, in exchange for British Troops with experience in Arabia, as our troops are inexperineced in that area of combat, so it is slow going at the moment. Also, India is Spanish isn't it? **No, only Pakistan is Spanish. SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) **'British D: '''We accept your terms and we will send help. *'France: the armies continue aiding the papal states and sardinia against the napolitan armies. while this plans to invade Indonesia in retribution of their taking over of French Guinea starts.while the armies are increased and the navy expanded and the industry is worked upon in campaign to put France over the top of the world powers, the republic continues thriving as the recent events have proven france needs to modernize further and become a leading power towards the future **'''Italy D: Two things, one Italy is already united under the Italian Federation and Vittorio Emanuelle was already crowned King of Italy, with the Two Sicilies joining the Federation and the Papal States being dissolved after the church aceppted some proprieties as compensation. The other is that Italy would like to purchase Córsega, and would like to know if France is willing to sell it. 1843 Mod events #Egypt declares its independence and aks the Italian king to be the monarch of Egypt. #Hungary declares its independence and attacks Austria. #Baden secedes from the South German Federation and join the Northern. #Russia signs a ceasefire agreement with Sweden, who gains great territories in Siberia. #China conquers Tibet. Player events *'Spain:' Spanish troops force the Rebels in Tunis into Lybia, where Sapnish troops gun them down at the Border. Lybian rebels continue to fight a losing Battle in their stronghold in the Mountains. Spanish troops Are sent by Ship across the Straits of Gilbratar to destroy the rebels. GDLHs are attached to ships, and have great effect at punching through the wooden sides of the ships. Research into offshore oil mining begins, and will be complete by 1845. SECRET: The Privateer in the Great Ocean stumbles upon a huge convoy from Asia, and after returning to Spain and getting reinforcements of the now legitimate Spanish Ships, which are swiftly 'denationalized', raids the fleet of all the Silk, Gold and Spices it carried. The privateers are now all recalled and converted to Warships of the Spanish Navy. diplomacy: Spain offers an alligance with Great Britain. They also offer An alligance with Portugal, to benifit all three countries in Asia and in Africa. **'British D:' We graciously accept. *'Great Brtiain: '''We mobilise our Asian armies to Spanish Pakistan and start an attack from there, but India is strong. We recognize the independence of Hungary and Egypt, but still stay neutral in the war against the South German Federation. The fleet is upgraded, and new ships are built. We open a gatling gun factory in London, and start researchs about the usability of the oil. Special forces from British Africa are sent to the rebelling North African colonies to train Spanish troops about the desert warfare. **'Spanish D:' Thanks Britain Profusely for its aid, and offers the Blueprints for the GDLH (gatling gun) to use against the rebels. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Romania: Continues to invade Bulgaria, until annexation. After the capture of Istanbul the city has its origianl name returned: Byzantium, and it is named the new capitalContinues to modernize and build up the military and navy. *'''Italy: Some italian parlamentaries go to Alexandria representing the king and there proclaim together with the egypcian rebels the Kingdom of Egypt, under protection of Italy and the same monarch and incentivating the rebels to start expanding the kingdom borders to beyond the Holy Land and Sudan. Proposing a quick end to the German War, that Italy points out Austria will lose at the end, since needs to face two fronts against better nations, Italy proposes the Treaty of Venice, where the North German Confederation would get the german states (Baden, Bavaria, Wrüttenberg), but not Austria; Hungary become independent; Italy gets the border it had after the WWI (going to beyond Triest and bordering Tirol). Bohemia would be a independent nation under protection of the North German Confederacy. The railway connects Florence, and keeps adavancing to Rome, while the plans are changed to include Venice in the project, since it was conquered by the brave italian forces. The parliament ordered the construction of two monuments, one for the deads against Austria in Venice, and other for the deads in the unification war, to be built in Rome. The goverment keep its wishes of purchases of lands considered to be italians, and keep the proposition to buy Córsega and now proposes to Britain to buy Malta with money and military support in the British wars in Africa and India. **'Austrian D: '''I think we have to accept. **'North German D: I agree, but I want Austria. In exchange you can get Bosnia and Dalmatia too. **'British D: '''We need Malta, but you can move there armies or navies if you want. **'Hungary D: 'We would accept, but we want some coast. **'Italian D: 'We apreciate the British permition of italian moves in Malta, and we hope in the future maybe when Malta isn't more of British interest, it can join Italy. The goverment think Austria is a rather powerfull nation to be incorporated by the German Empire and think it could be better as a protectorate, like Bohemia. About Hungary, I would be willing to give Bosnia, if the Hungarian pretensions end there. Dalmatia if under italian command will rather be a Protectorate, since their culture is no longer italian after the Ottoman and Austrian conquests. If all involved agree, the diplomats can arrive in Venice to sign the Treaty. **'North German D: 'No. I want a German Empire where all German nations are united under a single rule. I need Austria for it, but I maybe make a protectorate from Bohemia instead of annexing them. *France: it declines italy's offer to sel corsica,but it asks them,britain and spain to conquer indonesia and the division will be done as early as the coalition may end,while this a join plan to invade Belgium and the netherlands is secretly asked to germany.while this military is built up and navy expands and the african colonies are offered a Pseudo Commonwealth status seing the turn of events recently occuring all over africa's colonies under European sovereignity. **'Great Britain D: 'Sorry, but I need to destroy India first. 1844 Mod events #The Conference of Berlin is oraginsed by the North German federation, where the Peace of Berlin is signed by Austria, Hungary and the federation, and the German empire is proclaimed. The terms are the same that the federation offered on the Venetian conference. Italy is also invited to sign the treaty in the German capital. #The rebellions in Tunis and Algeria are crushed, but the rebels in Morocco are successfully defending. #The Russians sign a cease-fire agreement with the Ottomans and a peace conference is organised in Byzantium. The terms are the followings: the Ottomans cede Iraq, Northen Anatolia, Mesopotamia and Byzantium to the Russian Empire; Romania annexes Thrace and Bulgaria; Egypt, Sudan, Arabia, Siria, Palestine and Ethiopia become independent states. The Ottomans and the Russians sign the treaty. #Portugal recognizes the independence of the USI and stops the war against them. #China annexes Tibet. Player events *'Japan: Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italy:' The king went himself to sign the Treaty that makes possible the unification of two states in the same time: Germany and Italy. The official borders of the kingdom end in Istria Peninsula, while in Dalmatia the military proclaim the Republic of Ragusa under italian protection. The Italian railway projects already passes by Rome and Venice, needing only connection with Naples. Celebrations start across Italy, since most of the italian lands are under its command. Italy proposed a alliance to Hungary, since is granting it Bosnia and to make Hungary, Germany and Italy close nations after the war against Austria. Instead of invanding Indonesia, maybe Italy, Great Britain and France can invade together India in Burma, and then advance in a unique front, where the armies combined are impossible of being defeated. Since Portugal abandoned the war, its land in India could be the divided between Italy and France.